iGot It Out of My System
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: "Tonight both of them were incessantly horny. The topic came up when they were video-chatting earlier, and now they were here in Freddie's bedroom, screwing each other's brains out." RATED: VERY MATURE/NC-17


"Oh, god, Freddie. Fuck. Oh, god… Fuck me! Oh, fuck! Harder. Ohh! Fuck, you're in so deep! Mmm. Ah! Oh, god, Freddie. I love your dick. Ah, so… ah, fucking… mmm… hard. Mmph," Sam moaned loudly, her 1-year boyfriend moving frantically above her.

"Fuck, Sam. Ungh. So fucking tight. God," Freddie responded, thrusting harder, angling his hips to rub against her g-spot. He took one of her legs up with him, curling his arm under her right knee and lifting it up. It allowed him to move inside of her deeper, and she seemed to like it.

"Oh, GOD! Freddie!"

She looked down at where they joined, Freddie's engorged dick dripping wet as he sank in her repeatedly, causing her indescribable pleasure coursing through her with each thrust. He could feel her dripping hot, wet down his shaft. He couldn't describe the incredible feeling of wetness and tightness surrounding him, squeezing him in the most intimate way possible. It made him dizzy with desire.

Tonight, he wanted to try something new. He slowed and kept still inside her. He picked Sam up but still kept her on his dick. She moaned lengthily at the feeling of being impaled by him.

"Fuck, Freddie…" she moaned. "Why'd you stop?"

"Shhh…" he whispered in her ear. "You'll ruin it."

"Ruin wha-? AHH!" she screamed as he pressed her against the bedroom door and surged into her deeply.

"I said, shhh…" he whispered in her ear, sliding out slowly. He quickly plunged it all back in, a harsh moan coming from her lips. "What part of that did you not get?"

She couldn't respond, only moaned as he slid out again before thrusting back in. Her inner walls clenched around him repeatedly, responding to the pleasurable sensations he was causing there each time he plunged into her.

Tonight both of them were incessantly horny. The topic came up when they were video-chatting earlier, and now they were here in Freddie's bedroom, screwing each other's brains out. Mrs. Benson was working an overnight shift at the hospital, so they had the apartment all to themselves. And hell, did they take advantage of it. Sam had just started taking birth control two weeks ago, too. So here they were against the door, Freddie enjoying every minute of it. She felt so much better without a condom, and Sam felt the same way about him. God knows they were done with those.

"Fuck, Sam," he breathed, moving his hips in circles and thrusting harder upwards into her.

She tossed her head back on the door, giving herself up to the sensations wracking her down below. Her mouth hanging open, she moaned each time Freddie surged into her, hitting the spot deep inside her deliciously.

She could feel herself tightening gradually around his hardened shaft, clinging to him so intimately. He grunted as he felt himself right at the edge, unable to control himself at the feel of her hot, wet heat milking him deliciously as he pounded into her.

"Fuck, Freddie," she managed, panting a bit. "Mmm. I'm so… ahh… so close."

"Ungh, so am I," he grunted in response, picking up his pace a bit.

Sam's fingers curled and pressed into Freddie's shoulders as she clung onto him for dear life, right on the edge of her release.

"Freddie… Freddie… Oh. Oh, god," she whimpered as he thrust into her mercilessly.

Freddie held her tighter and tighter against him as he pounded her relentlessly against the door, his release right around the corner.

One last thrust, and it was game over for her.

"Oh, god! Yes! Ah! Freddie!" she cried out, her walls contracting forcefully around his hard member as she reached her peak.

He pushed into her again, and that was all he needed as he groaned loudly, crashing his lips upon hers as his dick convulsed repeatedly, squirting out his hot seed, filling her up. He thrust a few more times and eventually slowed to a stop, his dick slowly softening inside her. He pressed his forehead against hers, panting for breath, the rivulets of sweat beaded on their foreheads mixing together.

"God, I love you," he breathed, kissing her gently.

"I love you, too," she panted, chest heaving, also attempting to catch her breath.

He felt his knees would buckle any second, so he withdrew before carrying her bridal style to the bed. She closed her eyes with her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. He placed her on the bed and crawled over her, kissing her again and then collapsing to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple, taking in her lovely scent.

"I'm glad I got _that_ out of my system," Sam said, smiling at him.

He laughed. "Me, too," he replied, wrapping his arms tighter around her, pressing his well-defined chest into her back. "You're so sexy. Y'know that?" he said.

"Well, after what just happened about three minutes ago, I think I have a pretty good impression," she laughed, resting her head back against his chest and yawning. "Whew. I'm tired," she whispered, fluttering her eyes closed.

He smiled at her as she drifted away into a peaceful sleep. She looked so serene, something he didn't get to see often. Because Sam was, well… Sam. Not much of a "serene" person. So he smiled at her sleeping figure and kissed her cheek gently before closing his own eyes and drifting off himself.

**A/N: Hey, guys. So this is my own Seddie lemon. I mean, after reading the one my friend Sam wrote and posted on my account, (See iWant You.) I wanted to write my own. 'Cause the one she wrote was pretty hot. :P Call me perverted, but hey. Don't deny that you haven't thought of Seddie a little more than PG-rated. "A little." ;) **

**Oh, and I always tone down the rough, sex-filled atmosphere with some Seddie cuteness at the end. I always think it's a good balance. If you like it, please say so in the review! I'd love to hear your opinion!**

**Oh, and I apologize for any grammatical errors. I wrote this in an hour starting at 1 in the morning, so… yeah. :P**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! :) **


End file.
